1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting system and more particularly to a full color LED (light-emitting diode) based lighting apparatus operated in synchronism with music and method of controlling the same with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lighting system can be installed in a large square, billboard, or any of other appropriate places (e.g., restaurants, large meeting places, pubs, concerts, or the like). Lighting is typically controlled by a lighting engineer who, in often times, cannot provide lighting in synchronism with music. Thus, a desired lighting in synchronism with sound cannot be obtained.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an LED based lighting apparatus operated in synchronism with music capable of operate in synchronism with music in a live event for providing more excitement, fun, and entertainment.